Why?
by LuvLife4ev
Summary: Nina Martin is forgotten by almost everyone. All except for Mara. When Nina finally gives up, will Mara save her? How will the group take it? Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1: Nina's Goodbye

**Hi fanfiction!**  
><strong>This is my first fanfiction so please, no flamers! <strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis [a tear would fall now]  
><strong>

Nina POV

Why do I stand alone in the rain? My tears blending in with the droplets of the breaking clouds. Why do I lie down in the middle of the street, waiting for that car to come speeding down the road. Why?

**Flashback**

_It was breakfast on the second day of the second term. A certain red head was missing from the table. She had ran out of the room after getting a text._

"_Joy!" Patricia's voice gleefully shouts from the hallway._

_Everyone gasps and runs out of the room. Eddie and I trudge aimlessly. Immediately, I see everybody crowded around somebody. I can't tell who, but I have my suspicions._

_Suddenly, everyone steps back to reveal a kissing Fabian Rutter and a girl who I recognize as Joy. My heart sinks._

**End of flashback**

Day after day, I was forced to smile at nothing. Always alone. Mara was the only one who noticed me still, though. The pain. The pain I suffered from seeing "Foy" everyday, as Amber calls it. The pain of eating. The pain of just living.

As I wait, I see a figure with black curls run out of the house.

"What are you doing?" Mara cries, running as fast as she can down the road.

It's too late to save me now because the headlights of a speeding car are visible and are getting closer by the second. It's too late to stop it. Why?

Mara POV

The car. A red-faced Nina. A terrified driver.

The car. A dead Nina. A crying me.

I finally get to the road and fall to my knees. Wedged inside Nina's pocket is a letter addressed to us. Anubis house.

"Guys!" I scream, "GUYS!"

_Dear Anubis house,_

_It's your fault I'm like this. Except for Mara. She was there when I cried. She was there when I was heartbroken. She was always there for me. You guys weren't. Here are my last words to you._

_Amber- keep on scrap booking, just burn the Fabina one._

_Mara- you ended with being my best friend, you were the shoulder I cried on. Please, though, now it's your time to cry. Cry on Jerome._

_Patricia- just give Eddie a chance, for me. Always remember, Sibuna!_

_Jerome- go for it. She wants me. I think you know who I mean._

_Eddie- I hope you'll be able to hold down the fort there, since you're the only American now._

_Alfie- keep on pulling those pranks_

_Joy- never stop being the cheerful, peppy you._

_Fabian- I have no words. Except for these: I loved you. You were my best friend. Until now. You crushed my heart. Shattered it, in fact. Joy came back and BOOM! I'm forgotten. You used to be the one who lent me a shoulder. You used to be the one who mended my broken heart. Used too. You were the reason why I needed a shoulder to cry on. You were the reason why my heart was broken. You were my first and only love. Now I'm dead. Why?_

_Sincerely,_

_A dead Nina Martin._

I drop the letter after reading it and lean over the late Nina Martin. Tears soaking in with the blood. Why?

"What?" Fabian snaps, coming down the front yard with everyone trailing behind, "It's raining and we are kind of busy with Joy!"

Everybody nods in agreement. They don't see Nina yet. They don't see me crying. Yet. Why?

They finally get to me. Gasps. Sobs. Why?

"What- what happened?" Amber manages to sputter.

"Nina?" Fabian whispers.

The rest of the house is staring, mouths agape and teardrops rolling down their cheeks. Like the rain.

I hold out the letter, already soaked in tears and rain. Amber snatches it away. All of Anubis house leans over her shoulder to read it.

"See!" I cry after they all read it, "It's your fault she's dead! You're fault!"

On that note, I flee b back to the house and into my room. Leaving behind my idiot friends who killed Nina Martin. Why?

**So, how'd you like? If you want, I might make it into a twoshot!**

Love,

LuvLife


	2. Chapter 2: Amber

**Hey guys! I've decided to do chapters on each person's reaction. This idea came from HouseOfAnubisIsMyLife. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Me: So, Mara, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Mara [tears falling]: As long as it means Nina's not really dead.**

**Me: Fine, now you know my secret.**

**Mara: She's not dead! Yes! LuvLife does not own any of the characters in House of Anubis or the show!  
><strong>

**Me: Thanks Jaffray. **

**Mara: I'm gonna go now!**

**Me: Thank god she's gone, she doesn't know I was lying about Nina!**

Amber's POV

I can't believe it. Mara is right.

I killed my BAF.

But, I won't burn the Fabina scrap book. It has all my memories of her. I can't. I won't.

A tears blur my eyes, making it hard to see Nina now. I don't even care if my mascara running. I don't care about anything but Nina.

Nina, I will miss those times we had together, trying to find the cup of ankh, finding out that you are the chosen one, going to prom and of course more personal things. Like when Mick stood me up on your first week here and you helped me through it. Or when Rufus locked us in the warehouse. I will never forget you. We are BFFs, stuck together going through thick and thin. Maybe one day, we can be that again.

**Sorry it's s0o short, but reactions aren't very long. Did you like it? I might do Mara, but should I? I already kind of did her reaction. I guess Patricia maybe? Tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**LuvLife**


	3. Chapter 3: Patricia

**So, here is chapter 3!**

**Sadly, I do not own this AWESOME show!  
><strong>

Patricia POV

A teardrop rolls down my cheek, leaving behind a little trail of pink. Mara fled the scene and, I guess, called 911 since the paramedics.

Nina, Nina, Nina. Why did you do that? You were wonderful and had a beautiful personality. I made Amber swear not to throw out Nina's belongings.

Why Nina? She was probably one of the nicest girl I've ever met. Why'd did she leave us like that?

Nina, I will always remember you as my brave, loyal friend. You put up with me when I smothered you with questions about Joy on your first day. You even helped me solve the mystery of her disappearance after how rude I was to you. You always put other people before yourself. I know that us, meaning Anubis house, will never forget your laugh, your smile and your sweet personality. Nina, I will give Eddie a chance and that's a promise.

**Okay, this one was a lot more short than I had hoped. Phooey. Oh well, if you like it... REVIEW! 16 reviews please, I need time to think of one for Jerome!**

**Love,**

**LuvLife**


	4. Chapter 4: Jerome

**This is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! That almost rhymed!**

**Disclaimer: LuvLife4ev does not own House of Anubis or herself. Jk!****  
><strong>

Jerome POV

She was a sister to me. I watch shaking as the paramedics wrap her up and put her into the van. Everyone is weeping and sniffling. Even me. Prankster king who has a soft spot for Mara.

Will Mara cry on me? I hope she does because I'll be crying on her.

Nina, I love you like a little sister. You were funny and nice and knew how to get revenge. I don't know why you became so distant this semester though. I hope I figure out why. Remember that time you put a bowl of syrup on top of me and Alfie's room? Thanks. You owe me a new hat. I miss you Nina. I miss you're the laugh that you had when me and you pranked Fabian. He even thought it was funny. I will never forget you.

**That's Jerome! Didja like? Review puh-leeze! Next up is Eddie!**

**Love,**

**LuvLife  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Eddie

****Didja see tonight's episode? How could Eddie think Patricia did that on purpose! I don't know why, but I cracked up at the part when Patricia yelled and Eddie and Mara thought it was a ghost!****

**Here's Eddie's reaction. It's the funniest one, even though this story isn't supposed to be funny. I cried when I wrote chapter 1.**

**I don't own... you already know what I'm gonna say so...  
><strong>

Eddie POV

Nina Martin. Nina Martin. Why'd you do that?

I didn't really know you, but since everyone else is crushed, then I'll be crushed too.

Also, thanks. I'll need it. These crazy brits are going to take a lot of taming! And also, do you think Patricia will give me a chance? I love her! Make peace in heaven because I know you're going there.

**That was short! Jeez, I feel bad. Oh well, next up i****s Alfonzo! **

**Love,**

**LuvLife**


	6. Chapter 6: Alfie

**So... here's Alfie's!**

**Me: I wish I owned house of Anubis.**

**Owner of House of Anubis: Better luck next time, kiddo! Now, get off my set!**

**Me: Eek!  
><strong>

Alfie POV

Sibuna won't be the same with her. Nothing will. Sibuna backwards won't be the same. Amber literally fell into my arms though.

Why, Nina? Why?

You are the chosen one. Why'd you give that up? You had a big responsibility. All I know is that I'm being really serious about this. It's a first! I, Alfie Lewis, has never cried over anything really.

Amber has tear-stained my shirt and some of my tears have gotten into her hair. Nina, I know that I will never ever forget you. You have made me slightly more mature. Slightly. My parents couldn't even do that. All I want to say is that you were amazing.

**So did you like? Reviews please! I like love. Next is Joy.**

**Love,**

**LuvLife**


	7. Chapter 7: Joy

**This is Joy's reaction! It's not as sad as the other ones though.**

**I DO NOT own HoA. :[  
><strong>

Joy POV

He loves her. I respect that. It's time.

"Fabian?" I call. No reply. I go up to his room.

"I'm breaking up with you,'" I say immediately when I walk in.

He smiles weakly and wipes a tear away, "You know?"

I nod. I know that he will always love her. I know that he will never let go. I respect that.

Nina, I know I didn't know you. But, from what Patricia said about you, I know that you were a wonderful person. I know that you were smart, kind, sweet, and caring. I know that you love Fabian. I know that Fabian loves you. I know a lot of things. And I respect that.

**Joy's was short and sweet. Next is the one you've been waiting for...**

**Love ya!**

**LuvLife**


	8. Chapter 8: Fabian

**This chapter is Fabian's! The one you were waiting for. Be aware though, the keyboard ended up wet after I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA. Phooey  
><strong>

Fabian POV

NINA! The voice inside my head screams. She's gone and it's my fault. It's my entire fault. I love her. There, I said it.

Nina, your smile could light up my world. Your laugh made me feel warm inside. Your personality shone like the stars. You were beautiful. You are beautiful no matter what.

I stare at my guitar and play towards the heavens for you.

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
>Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud<br>Now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
>This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd<em>

I could tell you were lost and sad sometimes. When Mara screamed, I knew something was wrong. I ignored it and hid my feelings for you. You attracted the whole house and teachers and school un-intentially.

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
>Was there anything I could have said or done?<br>Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
>A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong<br>And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

When I sang the love song to you, you thought it was for Joy. Heck, I thought it was for Joy. But, you ran off in the middle of the song. You were insecure this semester, I know I could've said something, but I was a jerk.

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a sixteen year old  
>Roundin' third to score the winning run<br>You always played with passion no matter what the game  
>When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun<br>_

You were only sixteen and you had your whole life ahead of you. And I remember that karaoke. Your voice was an angel's. You could play the guitar exquisitely. Your pure wonder exploded with light._  
><em>

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
>And was there anything I could have said or done?<br>Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
>A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong<br>And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

I was an idiot to let you go. I didn't know you were troubled; I could've done something. But, I had to act all cool and idiotic.

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze_  
><em>The golden sun is shining on my face<em>  
><em>The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing<em>  
><em>This old world really ain't that bad a place<em>

As they buried you in the ground, I swear nature was singing a song for you and dancing too. I guess being the chosen one had its sun shown on me and you only, true love you could say. The world isn't always so cruel.

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending_  
><em>And who am I to try to judge or explain?<em>  
><em>Oh, but I do have one burning question<em>  
><em>Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?<em>  
><em>They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried<em>

I was a jerk to call you a crybaby when I saw you cry that night. Did I tell you through my actions that life wasn't worth living? Now you're gone and sobs can be heard all around campus. They said you'd be alright. They were wrong.

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_  
><em>Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song<em>

You walked away in the middle of my song. The song would be my life and yours. You left it. You are beautiful. Your life was beautiful. One day, I'll feel true love again. When I'm with you.

**So, that's the end of the chapter and my story! Did you cry? Just so you know, I changed seventeen to sixteen. Be sure to read my other story which is in the works! It's called The Disappearance of Nina Martin. And thank you for the reviews! Especially to:**

**HouseOfAnubisIsMyLife**

**Catlover10808**

**Fabina4190**

**Iceshadow of ShadowClan**

**TRIX19**

**And all the other peeps who reviewed this story!**

**Love,**

**LuvLife  
><strong>


End file.
